


Circumscribed

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Awkward marriage proposal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Surrounded within a circle, Dante offered Lady another round.





	Circumscribed

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "ring."

Standing in the middle of the stone circle, Lady stared at the band of intertwined silver and ruby metal gleaming under moonlight, gloved hand holding it out and _not trembling at all_ while blue eyes looked to the side. The silence pounded both of their ears in the wake of dead demons and gunfire. Fingers _absolutely not shaking_, she took the offered band and after some fiddling, threaded it next to her pendant, resting comfortably between her collarbones. Tradition dictated Dante put it on a certain finger, but neither gave a damn.  
  
Gloved fingers were intertwined upon leaving the circle.


End file.
